Human immunodeficiency viruses (HIV) are lentiviruses from the family of retroviridae. It was estimated that transmission of HIV through sexual contact and during pregnancy accounts for up to 90% of AIDS cases worldwide. This transmission is initiated by the passage of HIV across the mucosal barrier of sexual organs or placenta when exposed to infectious body fluids such as semen, vaginal secretions, or blood. The remaining AIDS cases are due to the transfusion of HIV-contaminated blood, needle sharing among intravenous drug users, accidental exposure to HIV-contaminated body fluids during invasive procedures, and other situations wherein infectious virus can come into direct contact with susceptible human tissues.
The currently available drugs for treating HIV infection and AIDS are not satisfactory. Toxicity or undesirable side effects of the common drugs for treating HIV infection, e.g., AZT or HIV protease inhibitors, are incompatible with their antiviral activity when used at an effective pharmaceutical concentration. Thus, there is still a need in the art for better alternative compounds for preventing and treating AIDS and HIV infection. The instant invention addresses this and other needs.